<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love languages by seaofolives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541189">love languages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/pseuds/seaofolives'>seaofolives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Gladiolus Amicitia is a Sweetheart, Ignis Scientia Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Gladiolus Amicitia, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/pseuds/seaofolives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me the keys,” Gladio said, on their way to Ignisʼ car. “Iʼll drive you home.” </p><p>Ignis stopped, then, and frowning at his feet, told him, “I donʼt want to go home yet.” Oh no. </p><p>Gladio looked around, putting his hands in his pockets. “Okay,” he said, watching his friend. He was sulking, holding his fists tightly on each side. He pulled his shoulders up for a high shrug. “So where dʼyou wanna go?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>A casual night in with friends takes a rather unexpected turn for Gladio when Ignis finds out a secret about his boyfriend.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladnis Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love languages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Gladio saw the picture in his phone, a man and a woman smiling brightly, glasses of wine raised in perfect enjoyment, his…world…practically stopped. Heart, breath, thoughts, everything. </p><p>The second it moved, he muttered a, <em>Fuck</em>, in his head, threw a cautious glance at his friends in Noctisʼ kitchen (he had the greatest fortune of excusing himself to the bathroom just then) while he tapped out an urgent reply in his phone. <em>This is happening right now?</em></p><p><em>Yes, I'm looking at them as I type, Gladdy,</em> Iris replied instantly. <em>They must have gotten here before Papa and I. Papa's in the bathroom so I can bring out my phone.</em></p><p><em>OK.</em> Gladio hissed, scratching his head then running his fingers over his locks. Times like this, he wished heʼd kept his hair short; he had a habit of mussing it up when he was caught in a bind, see, and chin-length locks just didnʼt cut it. <em>Well let me know if they do anything else. But also try not to get caught.</em> That last one a split-second addition. </p><p><em>Ok Gladdy<br/>
Brb</em> </p><p>His father must have returned by now. Gladio locked his phone, then, and stuffed it in his back pocket while he hid a wince from everyone, even himself. What should he do? He knew he better come clean about this but…but… </p><p>But looking at Ignis who showed his palms to Noctis and Prompto while they shaped their rice cakes, he didnʼt know if he could. Or <em>how</em> he could at the very least. </p><p>Still, as his friend—one of his best friends and someone who cared very much for him, Gladio had no choice. This was his responsibility both as a man and as a friend. </p><p><em>Fine</em>, he muttered to himself, shoving his hands in his hoodieʼs pockets. <em>First I need to catch him at a good time.</em> Which was ironic—what was a good time? A moment where he was feeling good so he could ruin it for him? Or an already shitty moment that could get worse with this news but at least it was already…a shitty moment, anyway. Gladio scratched his head, willing for it to work faster. </p><p>“Gladio!” </p><p>He was running out of time. Ignis had already caught him, wiping the back of his hand over his brows, sticking white rice to his relaxed fringes. </p><p>“Will you just stand there? There is still work to be done.”</p><p>“Yeah, Iʼm coming,” he announced, marching for the sink to wash his hands again. </p><p>Then he carried the roll of cling wrap as he stood next to Ignis behind the kitchen counter, putting the tray full of triangular rice stuff between him and the other two. “Hey, is this a rice molding contest? This is a lot! Weʼll be eating rice cakes for months at this rate.” Taking one by the silicon tong, he laid it in the middle of the clear plastic so he could swaddle it up. </p><p>“That depends on how soon Noct can learn the technique,” Ignis answered, nodding to their prince. “I have a mind to keep going until then.” </p><p>“Hey, Iʼm getting the hang of it, okay!” Noctis offered the one in his hand. Gladio may not be an expert but he thought with the seaweed wrapping and all, it looked like something he might see displayed proudly in the convenience stores. “Look!” </p><p>“Fantastic job, Noct,” Ignis commended him with little ceremony, nudging his glasses with his wrist. “Practice makes perfect.” </p><p>Noctis groaned dramatically, eyes going on a round trip. “I knew youʼd say that.”</p><p>“Oh no, Iʼll be here forever!” Prompto sighed, head and shoulders slumping at the thought. “Hey Noct, can I sleep in your bed?” </p><p>“No way,” Noctis clicked his tongue, stepping away from the blonde manʼs pouting face. “Go sleep on the couch.” </p><p>“Your bedʼs huge!” </p><p>“Itʼs just big enough for me!” </p><p>“These things wonʼt last forever, though. How about you bring some to Cal?” Gladio felt like the bravest man in the world when he finally brought that name up. Did he sound too eager? He kept an eye on his feet so they didnʼt shift and give him away. </p><p>Ignis chuckled behind his bemused smile, rubbing some water into the palms of his hands before he scooped some rice onto his left. “Unfortunately, my boyfriend is on a strict diet these days. The competition is soon, see? That means no carbs, no wine…” Oh dear. “The likes.” </p><p>“Always on top of things.” Gladio offered the back of his fist to Ignis. </p><p>“<em>As</em> always.” Ignis echoed to agree, tapping his knuckles with his one. “Itʼs the least I can do for him for always putting up with me.” This just keeps getting worse. </p><p>“Must be hard for you, though. You still bake him stuff?” </p><p>“Not this late,” Ignis shared, wrapping some seaweed around his rice cake at around the same time that Noctis pushed the tray to one side so he could lay down a plate of 5 perfectly shaped triangles, snug in their seaweed jackets. “The last time we met, he said his dietician had warned him against it.” Ignis placed his rice cake on Gladioʼs new plastic sheet before he inspected the princeʼs work. “Very good,” he approved of them, getting more rice for himself. “Do ten.” </p><p>Noctis snarled and snatched the plate back. “Iʼll keep practicing before my next shift!” </p><p>“Youʼll do that after you give me 5 more. Prompto,” he snapped softly to the younger man in warning who was sneaking a nice-looking rice cake to Noctis, “I have four eyes, I can see everything.” </p><p>“Ahhh, I was just—!” Prompto rerouted his product to the tray. “There, I was just putting it there!” </p><p>Gladio laughed at the both of them. “You guys have no escape from Ignis!” </p><p>“Just concentrate on the work so we can all leave. Noct, be sure not to rush it or squish it—” </p><p>“I know, I know!” the prince spat, baring his teeth at the innocent rice cake in his hands. </p><p>“Hey,” Gladio kept his voice low and quiet, putting a hand on Ignisʼ back. “Lay off him a little, I think heʼs ready to snap.” </p><p>“He could certainly work on his patience.” Count on Ignis not to back down so easily. </p><p>“Sure, weʼll get there when we get there.” Gladio took another rice cake to wrap. “Rice cakes and sushi first, though.” </p><p>“What are you two mumbling about?” Prompto had half a wary look about him and half the appearance of a threatened animal when he glared weakly at both of them. </p><p>“Nothing that concerns you,” Ignis dismissed him, jutting his chin towards his hands. “Your rice cake is taking the form of a rice ball, by the way.” </p><p>Prompto cast innocent eyes on the sphere in his hands. Then he cried and started to flatten out its sides. </p><p>It didnʼt take much longer for Noctis to redeem himself with a solid bang of his plate on the counter top. An army of ten beautiful rice cakes stood in front of them, ready to be eaten. “There, Iʼm done! Iʼm all riced out!” He stomped to the kitchen sink. </p><p>“Yahoo, weʼre going home!” Prompto rejoiced, fists up, consigning the failed triangle to his mouth. “Mm, this is actually good.” He made his way to the kitchen sink himself. </p><p>“Outstanding work, Noct,” Ignis commended him, raising the plate to the level of his eyes to turn it first one way, then another. “Before your next shift, Iʼll come back to teach you how to roll sushi.” </p><p>“Whatever. Iʼm out!” As if Noctis was going anywhere else than his bedroom. Prompto chased after him, drying his hands on his worn jeans. </p><p>Gladio watched him fuming in amusement. “Canʼt believe weʼre expecting this guy to lead a country.” </p><p>“To his defense, Iʼm pretty sure His Majesty doesnʼt know how to make perfect rice cakes.” Ignis seemed to be smiling slightly when he said that. “So Noct has one point over him.” In the end, after all, he loved the guy, duty or not. “Gladio, will you help me pack up?” </p><p>“Sure, what do you need me to do?” Gladio wasnʼt really the type to help out with these things but he also wasnʼt a dick and he had something he needed to say to Ignis. Now that Noctis and Prompto were gone, this was the best opportunity for his news. The Right Moment, so to speak. </p><p>“After youʼve finished putting them in the plastic, split them up among four of us.” Ignis placed his last one on the tray and then gathered everything else—seaweed pack, bowls of water, seasoning and sesame seeds then the pot of rice. “Iʼll take care of these things. There should be plastic bags in the second drawer.” </p><p>“Got it,” Gladio said, working faster. He glanced at Noctisʼ bedroom door in case he came out suddenly but then he heard <em>Kingʼs Knight</em>ʼs opening song playing softly, so they were safe. “By the way, howʼs Cal?” <em>Way to drop the name, Amicitia,</em> he told himself. </p><p>“Heʼs doing well,” Ignis laughed, twisting the tap open. “His father is in town until the next weekend so he said heʼs spending time with him tonight.” Double fuck. “Why are you so concerned suddenly?” Make that triple—didnʼt take much for Ignis to be suspicious, after all. </p><p>“Nah, I just realized we havenʼt hung out in a while,” Gladio lied, counting out the rice cakes he still needed to do. Well, technically, what he said wasnʼt a lie, but that wasnʼt why he said it. <em>Youʼre losing him, Amicitia.</em> “I uh…” He cleared his throat, rerouting his train of thought. “So is that why heʼs um…” <em>Fuck it, Amicitia, Ignis needs to know.</em> “Heʼs in—” Something landed unceremoniously in the sink. Fuck. </p><p>Gladio whirled to his friend and saw him looking at his phone. From what he could see over his shoulder, there was a picture blown up on his screen, set in a fine dining restaurant. <em>Fuck.</em> </p><p>He cursed himself, squeezing his eyes and his lips tight in disappointment. Too slow. When he looked again, Ignis had gasped, lifting his face and putting his phone down on the tiles next to the sink. He was trying to keep this a secret from him. </p><p>“Uh…” Gladio tried his voice just in case it decided to stop working with his brain. “I…Ignis—” </p><p>“Not right now,” Ignis whispered, looking at his phone again. “S, something just came up—” </p><p>“I saw it,” Gladio revealed to him, keeping his heart steady when those wide green eyes turned to him. Shocked because of what he saw…or what he told him? Either way: “I know where they are.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—</p>
</div>Having been a member of the Crownsguard for some years now, Gladio could say that heʼd…mostly seen it all. New recruits fainting, <em>old</em> recruits losing their breakfast over some rigorous training, an entire company calling in sick because of the Galahdian barbecue night they had…<p>Still, nothing would be half as bizarre as racing down the highway in a 5-year old car, holding on to two bags of freshly made rice cakes while the DJs in the radio were swooning over the latest cliffhanger in this Altissian evening TV drama. The fact that the noise (it had come on automatically since Prompto had left the radio playing when he drove the car) wasnʼt bothering Ignis at all was enough to tell Gladio that this was…potentially more serious than he signed up for. </p><p>“Hey,” he reached for the radio, “dʼyou want me to switch this thing off—” </p><p>“Which way next?” Ignis snapped. </p><p>Gladio brought his hand to the back of his neck, scratching a phantom itch. “Second corner from the bottom, turn right.” Ignis didnʼt wait to reach it when he already switched the signal. Gladio tried not to wince. Definitely worse than what he was expecting. </p><p>Thanks to a blatant disregard of road courtesy, they managed to reach the restaurant in under 20 minutes since they bolted out of Noctisʼ apartment. It was a classy building made of glass, both floors illuminated with warm lights, full of diners in shiny outfits and serving staff in all black suits. </p><p>Ignis came up to the podium where the maitre dʼ stopped him with a polite bow, stammering, “M, my apologies, gentlemen, but we require a reservation.” </p><p>“Yeah, we got one,” Gladio hurried next to Ignis but now that heʼd lost the waiterʼs attention, he went straight into the classy restaurant, anyway. “Itʼs under Clarus Amicitia…ah, shit.” </p><p>“B, but it says here for two…” Not that it still mattered—he let the maitre dʼ trail off while he chased after his friend. </p><p>In a fancy restaurant, surrounded by fancy people, all of them looking, watching them march by. Ignis looked presentable, at least, in his white shirt and black vest but Gladio was wearing his ratty old hoodie and even if he took it off, that only brought him down to a black BOGO tank top and a half-finished tattoo. </p><p>For whatever it was worth, he just removed his cap and stuffed it in his pocket. Turned to two people gazing at him half in shock. </p><p>Gladio swallowed down another temptation to flinch before he waved to his father and sister, both of their forks frozen in the air. He hurried pass them, he had to catch up with Ignis before he—</p><p>“Callicles.” Oh shit, he was already there, standing behind Calʼs shoulder like a ghost or a conscience waiting to be recognized. Both diners turned to him and jumped. </p><p>The woman put her spoon down and started to get up. “I, Ignis, let me—” </p><p>“Hey, Eagle—” Cal raced her to it, reaching for his shoulders until Ignis stepped back, raising his hands to keep him away. “Itʼs not what you think.” </p><p>“Donʼt touch me and donʼt call me that,” Ignis snarled softly, frowning at his boyfriend. “You know how I hate it when you call me that.” </p><p>Cal sighed, tossing his hand. “Cʼmon, you donʼt have to be sensitive.”</p><p>“Youʼre digressing,” Ignis cut him off, voice still quiet. “How long has this been going on?” </p><p>“Ignis—” </p><p>“How. Long,” Ignis repeated himself. </p><p>Cal exhaled through his nose, gray eyes looking straight into Ignisʼ gaze. “Itʼs our 2nd month.” A faint gasp rose from the watching crowd. Gladio choked, staring at the cheater. Two months…he never would have known! “Look, Iʼm sorry, okay? Itʼs just…itʼs just not working out for me, anymore.” </p><p>“Since when!” Ignis stared at him in shock. “You couldnʼt have told me?” </p><p>“How could I tell you!” Cal swung his hand sideways. “You’re always texting me and calling me!”</p><p>“Because Iʼm your boyfriend!” </p><p>“Well, it makes you look desperate!” Oh, fuck this. </p><p>“Hey, Cal, Ignis,” Gladio came between them, then, putting a hand on both their shoulders, “letʼs talk outside, yeah? Weʼre disturbing the diners.” </p><p>“No, you know what?” Cal raised his hands. “Iʼm done following your orders. Iʼm done listening to <em>you</em>, Ignis.” </p><p>“Orders?” Ignis hissed, still desperately trying to keep his voice down. “I never ordered you around!” </p><p>“Youʼre always telling me to do this and that even when I tell you Iʼm busy,” Cal accused him with gritted teeth. Words that made Gladio panic and whip to Ignis who stared at him in horror. He had always been accused of nagging. Gladio always thought it was a habit he picked up from work but he realized now that it might not be because of that alone. “Iʼm sick of it, Ignis, Iʼm sick of being your boy toy!” What the hell—</p><p>“Boy toy?” Ignis was trying to be brave despite the disaster this was all turning out to be. Gladio felt compelled to stand closer to him now, if that would hide him from everyoneʼs gaze. “Cal, when have I never treated you seriously! What lies are these?” His voice was shaking. Gladio wanted to take his hand but he wasnʼt sure that was appropriate. </p><p>“Not lies.” Cal shook his head. “You think youʼre so smart but I could see through you. Youʼre desperate for a boyfriend. So the minute we started dating, you put up all these fences around me even when I wasnʼt sure I liked what was happening!” </p><p>“Cal!” </p><p>“Okay, thatʼs enough, thatʼs too much,” Gladio cut in again, putting both hands on Ignisʼ shoulders as he started to nudge him to the door but Ignis looked traumatized and out of it. “Weʼll be going now.” He tipped his head, trying for a quick escape. “Sorry for bothering you guys.” </p><p>“Sorry it didnʼt work out, Ignis.” Cal shrugged. “I tried, I really did, but I guess itʼs not just me. Maybe if I really was into guys, Iʼd understand you better but—” The fuck? “—I donʼt like this kind of relationship.” </p><p>“Hey, if you know whatʼs good for you?” Gladio raised a warning finger to him, “Iʼd shut the fuck up.” The air became still after he dropped that curse. </p><p>“Eh,” Cal coughed, staring at him in disbelief, “excuse me?” </p><p>“I said,” Gladio glared at him, “shut the fuck up, youʼre showing everyone what a piece of shit you really are.” </p><p>“Gladio!” Ignis gasped, pulling him by his jacket. </p><p>“Why you—” Cal raised his fist on him. </p><p>“Cheating against an officer of the Crownsguard and discriminating him for his sexual preference ainʼt gonna earn you even a yenʼs worth of penalty but assaulting an officer of the Crownsguard?” Gladio glared at him, daring him to follow through with his impulse. “Youʼd be lucky if I let you off with just a hundred thousand.” </p><p>“Gladio, thatʼs enough,” Ignis muttered to him, tugging at his hood. “Come, letʼs get out of here.” </p><p>“Are you threatening me?” Cal snarled under his breath. </p><p>“Just putting you in your place, you scum.” Gladio glowered at him, warning him with another finger. “This is the last time Iʼm going to let you treat my friend like a damn shirt. That you can just put on or take off depending on the weather.” To the woman who watched them, looking white as the tablecloth, he tipped his head to her. “Sorry you gotta deal with this trash now.” </p><p>“Bastard—” </p><p>Gladio eyed him for one last time before he finally allowed himself to leave with Ignis, who fiddled with his glasses as if to cover his face. He probably made things worse by his intrusion, much worse, as was his talent. And then he remembered as he passed his table that his father saw all that. Double yikes. </p><p>Well, at least he got it all out of his system.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—</p>
</div>“Give me the keys,” Gladio said, on their way to Ignisʼ car. “Iʼll drive you home.”<p>Ignis stopped, then, and frowning at his feet, told him, “I donʼt want to go home yet.” Oh no. </p><p>Gladio looked around, putting his hands in his pockets. “Okay,” he said, watching his friend. He was sulking, holding his fists tightly on each side. He pulled his shoulders up for a high shrug. “So where dʼyou wanna go?” </p><p>Away from the city, but not too far that they were already near the ramparts. But far enough still to be away from everyone. A trick question if Gladio knew of any. </p><p>Still, he wasnʼt without his resources. “Wait here. Lemme just get this hatch to open.” Through the LED bulkhead lights (which looked like theyʼd just been recently replaced) installed around the wall, Gladio flipped through the keys until he found the proper one intended for the top door. After a few twists on the special lock, he managed to push it open, guiding the door to fall backwards until moonlight poured into the service tunnel. Gladio whistled at the fresh breeze, climbing all the way up to the surface. </p><p>“Right, easy does it.” Coming to his knee, he reached down and guided Ignis up to the tiled floor. Then let him wander closer to the balustrades while he pulled the service door shut again, restoring the patterned concrete. Up across him stood a nearly-human-sized replica of King Tonitrus Lucis Caelum, also known as <em>The Fierce</em>. </p><p>An Amicitia favorite, if his images scattered around the house was anything to go by. While Ignis gazed down the city, he climbed up the short set of steps that would bring him to the Ruler of Yoreʼs feet, where he knelt and offered a prayer, fist on his heart. Just the usual stuff—for strength, for wisdom, for guidance. </p><p>“How did you come by the key to this Wall Amplifier?” Ignis asked him when he stood next to him. He was on his toes on the base of the railings, bracing his arms at the top of it. </p><p>“Have you met my dad?” Gladio chuckled. From one of the pockets of his hoodie, he produced a can of peach-flavored highball drink which he offered to Ignis. Before they drove to the Amplifier, theyʼd dropped by the convenience store to procure some refreshments. </p><p>He joined the man on the ground when he sat down to crack it open. “He said as his eldest son and being a member of the Crownsguard, I need to be responsible for these things.” He showed his key case to Ignis briefly before he slipped it back in his purse. “If he found out what I was using this power for, though, heʼd probably take it away from me,” he chuckled. </p><p>“Iʼm glad I got up here before that happened, then,” Ignis mumbled. He gulped down a mouthful, then brought it down to the middle of his crossed legs where he turned the can little by little. “Though it isnʼt much to enjoy…” He made a noise when he brought his knees up and hid his face behind them. “Oh Gladio,” he sighed, “how could I have let this happen?” </p><p>Gladio breathed out quietly, brought his hand up to pat his friend on the back. “Ignis, no one likes to be cheated. It ainʼt your fault he turned out to be a dick.”</p><p>“As if, that isnʼt bad enough, it had to be my ex!” </p><p>Gladio pulled up a smile to his cheek. “Hey, at least youʼre getting over it quickly.” </p><p>“I mean the woman was my ex,” Ignis sniffled, turning to Gladio, his cheek on his knees. “She was my last girlfriend before I met Cal.” Oh, what? </p><p>Gladio gaped at him like a fish. “That…thatʼs twisted.” </p><p>Ignisʼ frown tasted bitter by the looks of it. “I wish I hadnʼt known. I wish Bella and I hadnʼt parted amicably so we wouldnʼt be friends on social media.” Oh great. His ex must have posted the picture on her account. “Then, I wouldnʼt have seen it…but oh,” he hid his face in his legs again, “how foolish. So much for being an eagle.” </p><p>Gladio clicked his tongue and hissed him into silence, shaking his shoulder. “Fuck that asshole, Ignis, he ainʼt worth your grief.” </p><p>“You knew, didn't you?” </p><p>Well, fuck him, yes he did. Gladio gulped. His inability to warn him made him complicit in the crime, didnʼt it? </p><p>Ignis turned his head to face him again. “You were trying to tell me.” Well… </p><p>He <em>was</em> a smart guy, all right. Gladio pulled his lips to a straight line, retrieving his arm. On his knees, he rested his elbows. “Yeah. I didnʼt know how, though, so I wasted all that time trying to break it to ya gently. And now you gotta find out this way.” </p><p>“I couldnʼt have guessed that was why you had brought him up all of a sudden,” Ignis sighed. “You are always so thoughtful about me.” Gladioʼs heart jumped at that observation. “I thought that was all. But how did you find out?” </p><p>“Iris sent me a picture. She saw the red flags, too.” </p><p>“She was there?” Ignis curled his brows in shock. Oops, should he not have said? </p><p>“Uh, yeah…” Gladio scratched his head. “She was there for dinner with Dad…” Ignis cursed and thumped his forehead on his knees. He started a little, reached for the man. “H, hey, they wonʼt judge you for this.” </p><p>“I let this happen to me,” Ignis groaned, punching the floor beside him. “<em>I</em> let this happen to <em>me!</em> I,” he thumped his chest, “Ignis Scientia!” Oh boy. “With my special education, and my top grades in high school…how could I let this happen to me!” </p><p>“Ignis,” Gladio tried but faltered. Ignis took the can under his knees and gulped it down. “Cʼmon, who goes into a relationship, anticipating the day theyʼll be cheated on? Even the ones who want it to fail wonʼt be thinking about it that way.” When Ignis crushed the can, he produced another one from his pocket, taking care to let it hiss safely before he handed it to Ignis who opened it up and gulped it down. He leaned forward to put his knees on his crossed legs. </p><p>“But I should have,” Ignis laughed suddenly, turning the can in his hands. “I should have seen it coming.” </p><p>“Youʼre smart but you donʼt <em>have</em> to know everything,” Gladio said to him. “Even if you got four eyes, it just doesnʼt work that way.” </p><p>“Do you know why I hate it when he calls me <em>Eagle</em>?” Well, no. Gladio had to admit, that was kind of a weird name to attribute to him, especially since Gladio was the one who was going to earn a bird of prey on his back. “Itʼs because my eyes are sharp, he said.” Oh. </p><p>Gladio furrowed his brows. “So itʼs a compliment?”</p><p>Ignis smiled, though he lacked the proper spirit for it. “I thought it was. But then I noticed that he always used the word during our disagreements. He says Iʼm suffocating him with all my reminders, all my advice, but when I donʼt say anything, he forgets a lot of things and runs to me for help. Heʼs like a worse version of Noct. So when he calls me an eagle,” he frowned, “he means it in a patronizing way. I see everything and make even the smallest things big.” </p><p>“Itʼs just your love language, okay?” </p><p>Ignis turned to him in some shock. </p><p>Gladio shrugged. “I thought you were just doing your job as Noctʼs advisor when you do those things. But I realize now, after what I heard, that reminders and advice are your love language. Itʼs because you care a lot thatʼs why you gotta say all those stuff.” </p><p>“Then I suppose it really was too much.” Ignis frowned, the tension on his jaw priming an onset of tears. “I only wanted what was good for him, I never meant for it to get this far. Oh, Iʼm so stupid!” </p><p>“Youʼre not,” Gladio sighed, touching his arm. Ignis refused to hear him out, shaking his head and drinking from the can. “It ainʼt love if you donʼt try your best. And love makes us all do things that are the stupidest.” </p><p>Ignis laughed at his words, loud and broken. “Did you just recite the lyrics of a song to me?” </p><p>Gladio shrugged. </p><p>“Am I childish?” Ignis asked him suddenly. “Am I an idiot for choosing him because he chose me?” </p><p>“Ignis, why would you choose him if he didnʼt choose you?” Gladio exhaled again, shifting a little where he sat. “Why would…” He tossed his hand sideways to indicate a hypothetical character. “The worst poet in the world. Why would he write you a poem even if he knows fuck-all about writing one if he wasnʼt feeling it?” </p><p>“But now I feel so unwanted.” Ignis looked incredibly sad. “I feel like all everyone does is put up with me. Even Noct does it.” </p><p>“Ignis,” Gladio groaned deeply, couldnʼt stop himself from shifting closer while the man downed his second can and crushed it in his hand. He slipped a third one out of his pocket and opened it for Ignis. “You know that guyʼs more useless than a piece of wet wood when it comes to expressing himself.” </p><p>“How many cans do you have in your pockets?” Ignis asked after taking his first gulp. </p><p>“I got one last,” Gladio said. “Ignis, I like you.” </p><p>Ignis smiled saccharine sweet at his confession. “Thank you for being my friend.” His <em>friend.</em> Oh, if he only knew. </p><p>“Yeah, I know weʼre friends but—” Interrupted by the manic ringing of his phone. A thunder-like sound rolled out of his mouth as he pulled it out and inspected his caller. It was his father. </p><p>Gladioʼs eyes grew. “Wait, I gotta take this call.” He got up, then, and hurried across the floor, slipping past the Fierce on his way. “Hey. Dad?” he said to the device on his ear. </p><p>“<em>I take it you are with Scientia?</em>” </p><p>“Yeah.” Gladio spoke quietly. He scratched his head, glancing at the man who drank from his can. He had his phone out, too. Oh boy, he wished he could be with him now, in case he saw anything he shouldnʼt. “He seems really down…listen, Dad.” He turned to the city below him, an invisible beast with each part seemingly stitched together in webs of light. Across him, a giant LED board advertising <em>Spira Bank</em> dispelled the darkness. “About what happened earlier in the restaurant, Iʼm really sorry. I just got carried away.” </p><p>“<em>While that is no valid reason for an officer of the Crownsguard, an Amicitia and the future Shield of the King to behave, I will accept your apology because you gave it willingly,</em>” his father said. Gladio heaved out a breath he didnʼt know he was holding. “<em>Besides, I could hardly fault you for standing up for a friend who is being kicked down. How is Ignis handling all this?</em>” </p><p>“Well, heʼs not in denial.” Gladio shrugged. “So I guess thatʼs somethinʼ. But he is blaming himself.” </p><p>Clarus sighed quietly through the other line. “<em>Knowing his personality, I can understand where he is coming from.</em>” </p><p>“Yeah,” Gladio said. “So uh…” He scratched his head again, paced a little. “So uh…so you understand, right? I canʼt just leave him like this.” </p><p>“<em>No need to reason out that he is your friend and your fellow retainer to the prince,</em>” Clarus told him. “<em>I know how you feel about him. I know you still keep that poem you wrote him when you were 17.</em>” </p><p>Gladio felt his silence weigh down his tongue. His ears burned at his fatherʼs words. </p><p>“<em>Keep us posted about your actions. Your sister wants to know what time you are coming home. And remember: your duty to the Crown—</em>” </p><p>“Yes, Dad,” Gladio cut him off, frowning at his constant reminder. “I wonʼt let anything get in the way of my duty. Trust me…please. I know this.” </p><p>“<em>I know, Gladiolus,</em>” Clarus replied. “<em>I will. Goodbye, then.</em>” </p><p>“Bye, Dad,” Gladio sighed, then hung up. His duty to the Crown… </p><p>He sighed louder, hanging his head back to face the stars. Was there really no room for love in his duty to the Crown? </p><p>“Who was it?” Ignis asked when he returned to him. He held out his hand. His eyes looked a little tired, Gladio thought. He must have cried a bit while he was on the call. </p><p>Gladio passed him the last can in his pocket and sat down next to him. “Friend from the Crownsguard,” he lied, clearing his throat. He ran his hand over his locks. “Asked me if I wanted to hang out but I told him I was with another friend.” </p><p>Ignis shook his head. “Iʼm sorry you have to be stuck with me.” He opened the can and took a sip. </p><p>“I ainʼt,” Gladio told him, smiling a little when Ignis looked at him, lips pursed just slightly. “Iʼm glad I get to be stuck here with you.” </p><p>At the very least, that made Ignis smile. “Thank you for being a good friend,” he whispered. Friend. Ha. </p><p>Well, Gladio wasnʼt an idiot. Heʼd take ‘a friendʼ happily if it put him this close to Ignis. He smirked at him. “Happy to be one,” he said. </p><p>Ignis leaned his head back against the balustrade as he drank on. Gladio got comfortable beside him, bringing his eyes back up to the stars, which sparkled far beyond the veil of the Wall. Up there in the Amplifier platform, the skies looked wide and stunning. </p><p><em>Huh</em>, he chuckled to himself. <em>Not bad for a first date…</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—</p>
</div>After the last can, Ignis announced that he was pleasantly tipsy, ready to go home, and needed to go to the bathroom besides.<p>Gladio took the wheel again and brought Ignis to his apartment through a well-known shortcut. The drive was quiet, the radio silent, though the tension was gone in place of something weary. </p><p>He pulled the handbrake and reached for one of the bags next to Ignisʼ feet in the passenger side. “Here. Your rice cakes.” </p><p>“Gladio,” Ignis turned to him, though he couldnʼt meet him in the eye, “could you…come up with me?” Poor guy. </p><p>Gladio nodded. “Sure. Iʼll come up with ya.” </p><p>“I mean…could you stay the night?” In his shock, Gladio heard the words echo in the car. “Just…just long enough until I fall asleep.” That meant… </p><p>Did Ignis have a couch? </p><p>“Uh…” Who was Gladio kidding? As if he was going to say no. <em>Could</em> say no. Besides, they werenʼt kids anymore, they were old enough to make their own decisions…Crown-willing. “Y, you sure?” </p><p>Ignis nodded. “I canʼt sleep,” he said to him. “Not like this.” Feeling unwanted, full of self-doubt. </p><p>Gladio thought he wouldnʼt be able to sleep in peace, knowing this, anyway. “Okay,” he answered him, nodding again. “Iʼll stay the night.” </p><p>The lobby was old and empty, the lights dim. The lift they boarded was also small, just enough to fit one other person aside from the both of them. From there, it was just a short walk to Ignisʼ flat, and then… </p><p>He had no couch. There was just a dining set for three, the kitchen, two doors at the side, one across. That meant, he would be spending the night in… </p><p>“Iʼll just get changed,” Ignis told him as he closed the fridge where he kept their rice cakes. “Iʼll let you know when you can come in.” In…his bedroom. </p><p>Gladio nodded, making sure he still knew how to breathe despite his racing heart. “Okay,” he replied. </p><p>Ignis disappeared behind the door next to his kitchen, then. Gladio cleared his throat, breathed into his palm and sniffed it. Smelled nothing bad…</p><p>The door opened soon enough and he went in, trying not to overthink. </p><p>Ignis himself wasnʼt speaking anymore. In his dark blue pyjamas, he only pulled the blanket off his bed and tucked himself close to the wall, making himself seem smaller than he really was which was difficult considering his size. </p><p>Gladio breathed again, putting the mood of the light out of his head. He was used to sleeping topless, sometimes even only in his briefs if the weather called for more nakedness. </p><p>For tonight, though, after stuffing his socks in his boots, he laid down next to Ignis in his hoodie. His head had barely touched the pillow when Ignis wriggled himself to his front and buried his face in his shoulder, hands coming up to his back as if to pull him in. Gladio shifted closer to him, putting his arm over his side. His heart… </p><p>Felt strangely calm like this. Despite being so close to this man that he admired…but he was in a place that was familiar. Ignis needed a friend for this and he was there and willing. </p><p>He drew himself nearer to Ignis, his hand tapping an idle rhythm on his back as he watched his sleeping face. Whatever relaxed him, he thought. Whatever he had to do to soothe him. </p><p><em>It isnʼt love if you donʼt try your best,<br/>
And love makes us all do things that are the stupidest.<br/>
Even a man of little words will pick up a pen,<br/>
If he can write a song with just your name in it, again and again.</em> </p><p>Gladio smirked at the stanza he recited to himself. When all was said and done, it really was a stupid poem, though. Borne from being inspired by this romance saga heʼd read back then. Definitely didnʼt explain why he couldnʼt just bin the damn thing. Or let go of his feelings for his friend. </p><p><em>O Fierce King of Yore,</em> he sighed, tucking Ignis under his chin. <em>Grant me the strength to carry my duty to the Crown, the wisdom I need to make Ignis happy, and the guidance to balance my duty and my love for him.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is actually an idea i'd been about to bin bc i'd already written another fic with a similar conflict but then gladnis weekend(!!!!!) gave me the opportunity to put it to good use and i hope i delivered!! \o/ thanks for reading~~~ ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>